Angel: Case File V-011
by SummerE
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata are sent to investigate and hunt down a fallen 'angel', only to have the creature giving them more than just a good fight. Part of the upcoming Utterly Gusty Paranormal Agency series.


Summary: When Sasuke and Hinata are sent to hunt down a fallen 'angel', the creature of the dark sheds more light on their relationship. Part of the upcoming Utterly Gusty Paranormal Agency series.

**Disclaimer: **Credits to Masashi Kishimoto for his many interesting characters for us to tell stories with.

* * *

**Angel: Case File V-011 **

His hand reached for the gun in his holster and stayed there as soon as they get down from the car. His dark eyes scanned their surroundings while Hinata Hyuuga glanced at the address the man gave them.

"Yes," She whispered softly. "We're at the right place."

Standing warily in front of her, Sasuke Uchiha merely nodded as he continued to take in the large and somewhat damp stone walls looming over them, the narrow alleyway and the wooden door at the end of the alley. Under the moonlight they were so used to now, the scene sent a faint tingle up their spines, confirming their suspicions of a spiritual presence.

"The man said this was where he woke up after the 'angel' saved them. Fits what the others said too."

"To be exact, " Hinata raised one slender hand and pointed to the door. "They all said they woke up there." She folded the note and slipped it back into her black jacket before turning her large gray eyes questioningly on him.

"Sasuke?"

"Go ahead, I'll cover you."

The rule was simple; in a team of two, the Sensor takes the front while the Guardian watches her back. Kakashi had taught them that on their first lesson when they joined the agency. He also taught them—especially Sasuke—to be on guard for every single moment, but Sasuke allowed his eyes to stray onto Hinata's delicate face, just in time to catch that simple smile only she had before she turned and started walking. Holding back a smile of his own, his shoulders tensed and his eyes returned to survey the scene.

One could never be too careful. It was their first time out on the field by themselves, after all.

His fingers gripped harder on Requiem's barrel as they slowly approached the door. A few meters from there, Hinata stopped. Her body stiffened, and she closed her eyes while forming a familiar seal with her hands, activating her Sensor abilities. As she whispered "_Seishin Kenshutsu_ ("Soul Detect")", any other stray thought was blocked and the entire alley filled her mind.

In the presence of spiritual energy, colors started to form in her head. They came slowly in waves of considerable strength, the streams of red and white flowing and pouring steadily, rolling into a form, the form of a

(cross)

The door creaked. Hinata's eyes shot open as she reached for the whip fastened at her waist, releasing it from its catch. Sasuke was already in ready position, the Requiem-what they all call the Colt Python-was out of his holster, his knees slightly bent and back ramrod straight.

"A crucifix, Sasuke. An average one here." She whispered as she readied herself while Sasuke nodded.

"_Shirudogan_ (_"_Eyes of Shield_"_)." They said in unison, triggering the protection against hypnotism for their eyes. Red gathered around the irises of Sasuke's eyes then spreading over them, giving him the blood-red eyes notorious among those they hunt. Hinata's irises however, stayed gray though tinged with lavender.

The door creaked again, and the iron knob turned in front of their eyes, then stopped.

They held their breaths as adrenaline rose through their bodies. The air grew heavier in the shadows.

Then the door exploded with an earsplitting blast.

"Get back!" Sasuke's voice raised in mid-crash as he dashed forward, blocking Hinata with his own body as pieces of wood shot through the air. His cloak flared out as he turned mid-air, sheltering themselves from the shattered shards as a sleek shadow lunged violently through the gaping hole in the wall with a wild hiss of hunger and fury.

From the safety behind Sasuke's back, Hinata snatched a glance to confirm what she had seen. Against the darkness, the creature's skin glowed dimly like ivory. a beautiful young man, the 'angel's porcelain features and ruby lips were now twisted into a hideous snarl with a mouthful of long glistening fangs as he fell back to the ground soundlessly amidst the wood out of their reach.

His eyes are of a hungry serpent. He had no shadow.

"You knew." He spat the words out before lunging again for them.

The Requiem fired three times. Two bullets slashed through air, but the last grazed across the creature's pale skin, leaving a wisp of smoke across the side of his head. He winced in pain, but the fire of lust and hunger in his eyes burnt stronger as he looked past Sasuke and quickly fixed his eyes on Hinata, taking in her pretty face and slender body. The graze across his head resealed itself almost at once.

Setting his feet back on the ground, a smirk spread across his pale face immediately and he licked his blood-red lips in hunger and anticipation. He blinked, and bright crimson flared from his eyes.

His voice softened into the lulling tones of a lover.

"Come here, my sweet doll." He whispered. "Come to me."

The damage was done. In spite of the shield over her eyes, Hinata felt them widen as she gasped aloud before Sasuke hurriedly clasped a hand over her eyes. The temptation of his beckon struggled only for a brief instance with Hinata's _Shirudogan_ before it overcame it, seeping through to her heart and soul.

A fiery blush sprang to Hinata's cheeks. Her heart quickened, resounding with a strange warmth that started spreading across her body as she felt a sudden strong desire to be held in those outspread arms, a swift deep urge to lay her head on his chest, an immediate great thirst to taste those crimson lips, to surrender all.

"Don't!" Sasuke's anxious cry stopped her in her tracks, cutting off all flow of desires and lust. Hinata flinched at once, blinked and looked up into Sasuke's anxious eyes. She regained her senses just in time to see a hissing shadow looming overhead. Her hands tightened on Sasuke's shirt and pulled him backwards in a violent jerk so unlike her.

"Look out!" They moved barely out of the creature's way just in time as he came slashing through the air, his crooked and extended fingernails narrowly missing Sasuke's head. Pulling themselves further away, Hinata lifted her other hand and her whip flashed through the air, deftly avoiding Sasuke and striking the creature in his shoulder. An enraged roar came in return, followed by a lunge forward before Sasuke aimed and sent Requiem's last three silver bullets to his way.

"Child's play." The creature smirked as he easily dodged the bullets again, only to end up meeting Sasuke, who had darted forward in the lapse of movement to deliver a hard blow across his face with Requiem's barrel. As he recoiled, Sasuke advanced with a deep upward thrust of his knee to the ribs followed by a quick upper kick, sending him momentarily into the air. The creature's surprise on his face was evident, for no human had matched his speed and strength before. Flipping nimbly over in the air, he slashed once more with his claws only to reach air. Returning his smirk, Sasuke sent him back almost at once to the ground with another kick across his midsection, finishing off with a series of well-placed hard blows just below his ribs, churning the air out of him just before he slammed back to the ground.

The pleasure of seeing Hinata's eyes of wonder was incomparable to his satisfaction of hearing the slight crack of unearthly ribs under his fists. Sasuke silently thanked Kakashi for his extreme training in combat before leaping at once to her side after his opponent fell. "Buy me some time." he whispered before slipping aside with a black vial pulled from his pocket.

He needed one minute. Kakashi had warned that the use of sunlight would burn anyone who did not own the strong physical defense of a Guardian. Hoping that his beatings could keep the creature away from Hinata at least for a moment, Sasuke looked away from her and hastily formed a seal, ending with a whisper of, "_Gekkai_ ("Border").

A boundary of blue light streamed through the ground in a circle around him, separating himself and Hinata. Knowing now that Hinata would not be burnt, he formed the Fire Protection seal to protect himself from the immortal flame he was going to remove from the vial.

Groaning softly, the creature slowly staggered back onto his feet.

Quickly Hinata moved. Her whip streaked through the air again and struck him, drawing blood. Yet he did not even flinch. Wiping the blood shakily from his mouth and ignoring the new stream of red running down his chest that was quickly drying up, he merely chuckled, much to Hinata's wonder.

Then she realized why as his eyes flared crimson again. He opened his mouth. Quickly she closed her eyes and turned away, only to open them at once this time at a call from one whom she had grown to trust and love.

"Sa…Sasuke?" She stuttered in confusion, nearly dropping her whip as she turned back to see a Sasuke, standing strong and stoic, yet smiling lovingly in front of her.

"Oh yes, dear Hinata." The smile grew wider.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed aloud as he saw himself standing where the creature had been seconds ago. It was as if he was looking into a mirror; the same face, the same voice, the same arrogance—a very different love for Hinata. _I need the bullet fast! _Ignoring his burnt fingers, he forced his attention back to the cartridge he was trying to fill.

On the other hand, the impostor merely nodded affectionately as he held out his hands boldly to the pretty little thing he could almost feel under his fangs.

_Hinata, darling Hinata, you would not refuse your lover would you_? "Come to me, my sweet Hinata."

A warm flush grew over Hinata's fair cheeks. Her mind churned as she tried her best to stop the waves of emotion rolling towards her, the strangely unearthly yet familiar voice beckoning for her. The whip wavered and started slipping from her grasp. This seemed and felt so much like Sasuke, her Sasuke who had taught her to use this whip, who had always sheltered her from harm.

A strangely pleasant warmth spread across her body, stirring along her strong desire for the only love and comfort she had ever wanted. Yet her feet remain planted on the ground.

Hinata frowned slightly. It was Sasuke, wasn't it? It was Sasuke, and yet it wasn't…

"Come—"

"Hinata!" She flinched, and then Hinata remembered that there was first a hard pull at her shoulders, then an arm across her waist. There was a crack and a brilliant purple flash, followed by an agonized howl of intense pain and the fight was suddenly over.

"You had sunlight for ultraviolet bullets," Hinata said later as they watched the police drove away, the case closed. "You knew it all along?"

Standing beside her, Sasuke made sure his Requiem was back in place before he responded. "He's either a vampire or a shapeshifter. More towards a vampire."

"Because of all his nightly appearances, beauty, superhuman strength and the victims' loss of memory after they were saved?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded. "And those fatigues and headaches—typical symptoms of blood being drained. I only include the shapeshifter option because no puncture wounds from fangs were reported…turned out he's a smart vampire who's been posing as an angel, of all things."

"He said he used a disguise charm to hide the punctures until they fade away by themselves. That's before he saved his victims from all kinds of dangerous encounters and took their blood "in return. "

Hinata stopped in realization. "Is that why you hit him only in his shoulder?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Even with that, the sunlight's gonna keep him down for a while. And he'd be getting his punishment behind bars—Kakashi told them to put him in an extra strong cell—though he may enjoy himself a little if he had a chance…" A smirk curved his lips. He could already see the bloody 'treats' their vampire will get from his unsuspecting inmates, probably even more than what he got off the streets.

"Well and he did save some lives; he was just too hungry," His eyes darkened in a sudden. "That's why he was so violent and desperate when we came…"

Sasuke's voice trailed away. From the corner of her eye, Hinata saw Sasuke looking far away, his former shadows haunting his eyes. She knew he was remembering his days on the street—the days after his family's accident that left him all slone, the days before their mentor found him and also took her from the orphanage, days before their training began. Those were days Sasuke rarely mentioned, days Hinata never asked him about.

She said nothing. There were so many things words could not do, so as usual she remained silent until he spoke again.

"You have to work more on your _Shirudogan_."

Hinata blushed and nodded, knowing that Sasuke was right; she had been focusing on so much soul detection lately that she had neglected her defense. Her face continued to burn as she remembered the temptation which had come through her weak eyes, the strange warmth, the _lust_.

She quickly looked down and played with her fingers, hoping that Sasuke would not ask more. At a glance at her own hands, she remembered Sasuke's fingertips, burnt from his anxious withdrawal of sunlight.

"Your hands…" Turning towards Sasuke, she gently pulled him to her as she took his hands gently to look at his wounds. She did not see the tenderness in his eyes as he looked down at her, so she was caught in full surprise when Sasuke snatched his hand away from her all in a sudden shoved the back of her head to his chest.

"I don't want to lose you, Hinata." Looking up from his chest, Hinata could barely trace the outline of Sasuke's face, which was turned away. "Not to anyone else, not even to any sucker vampire who used my face and my voice."

"I don't want to lose you; I can't."

His voice was quiet. It was almost a breathless whisper so unlike the lulling tones of the vampire, it was just plain Sasuke. The tenderness and love was there all the same, in his own quiet way; in his fierce protection of her, in his silent press of her head against his chest.

Hinata smiled. With the heartbeat she had grown to love so much beating in gentle thumps in her ears, she remembered why her feet never moved then in spite of hearing his voice and seeing his face. One arm went around him as she lifted their other connecting hands to her lips.

"You don't have to worry..." Her cheeks grew rosier while he waited patiently for her to finish kissing his fingertips before she continued. "My heart always knew that there is only one angel for me...only one Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke said nothing; only his arm tightened around her. Smiling, Hinata closed her eyes, knowing as she snuggled into Sasuke's warmth that her Guardian was blushing in spite of himself.


End file.
